Journey to America
by Lilyflower-314
Summary: 8 years to the future, the Mews and aliens go to America. Will relationships bud? O-kay, yeah, this summary stinks. X3 R&R, please! Also, my first story. T for safety and paranoia. KxI TxP possible PxL
1. Chappy 1

O-kay, so, hello world! This is my first fanfic! 6w O-kay, so it probably won't be _that_ good, so don't be too mean to me. Sooo... yeah. This will have some other characters, but not too many. So, I think you need one of these, too.

**Disclaimer:I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or Mew Mew Power, or any of the characters, except the ones that come from America, I guess. w**

Oh, and here's this:

"blah blah mcblah" words spoken

_'blah blah mcblah'_ words thought

O-kay, so... here's the story! X3

P.S.: I've changed the ages, because I was told by Safaia Bara that they were off. Thankies! It took me a bit to teach myself how to fix chapters. -" heheh... XD

* * *

Chappy 1

"NYA?! America!?" wailed Ichigo. She, along with the other Mews were gathered in Cafe Mew mew, 8 years after the last battle with the aliens.

"Yes, baka strawberry. And, you didn't have to blow out my ear drum." Ryou stated, rubbing his ear and glaring at the Mew leader.

"I think this will be fun, na no da!" Pudding called out, smiling brightly. Being 16, she had stopped refering to herslef as "Pudding", although she still used her catch phrase out of habit.

"We have noticed some strange readings from out there, so we thought we should send out our special ladies. This also will be like a vacation." Keichiro said, his charm still having an affect over the adult mews.

Zakuro flipped her mid-back length purple hair over her shoulder. She was still an active and famous model, even at the age of 26. Rolling her eyes, she pointed out, "But, if we are looking for this new threat, how will this be a vacation?"

"Oh, she's right..." Ichigo said, snapping out of her daydreams of exploring America.

"Also, you girls will be taking some ... friends." Keichiro added.

"Hmmm? Friends? Ugh, I knew there was a catch!" Mint said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "O-kay, spill. Who are we dragging along?" she asked impatiently. All the girls looked at Keichiro and Ryou eagerly.

"You're taking us!" called out a familiar voice.

Ichigo gasped and turned around. "You!?" she wailed, seeing a certain green haired alien.

"Hey Koneko-chan! Long time no see, eh?" Kisshu said, flashing his trademark smile. He had grown taller, and, strangely enough, wasn't wearing his normal alien attire. Instead, he wore a black winter hat, covering his ears. He wore a dark-blue pull-over hoodie, and baggy blue jeans. Dirty sneakers finished the look. His hair was in its normal fashion, and the only thing that didn't make him look human was his golden-yellow eyes. _'What's this? He's actually kinda.. cute. No! Ichigo, snap out of it girl!'_ Eyeing Ichigo, he noticed she had changed, too.

First off, she too had grown taller, though not as tall as him. Her face had lost its childish look, and her eyes looked duller. Her hair had gotten slightly darker, and she had grown it to her shoulders. She was wearing her normal red uniform, as well. _'Ah, Koneko-chan. Just a cute and beautiful as ever!'_

"Taru-Taru!!" a voice called the the silence that had settled over the room. Pudding ran out and hugged him. Stepping back she lokked over him, seeing how he had changed.He had (of course!) gotten taller, and now was taller than Pudding. He had cut his hair, and it looked naturally messy, like he really hadn't spent a lot of time doing anything to it. he wore a red hoodie, and tan, baggy pants. His hands were shoved in his pockets, and he wore a scowl on his face. '_Hmm, kinda cute!'_

When Pudding had hugged him, Taruto groaned, saying, "I told you 8 years ago - _don't call me that!!"_ When she had released him and stepped back, he shoved his hands in his pockets and took this time to look at her more closely. The first thing he noticed, was that her voice was different. It now sounded like one of a teenager, instead of a young girl. Another was that she had grown, too - but was now shorter than him! Taruto smirked inwardly at this. her hair was lower-back length, but her eyes and smile were just as bright now at 16 than when she was 8. She was wearing her honey-colored uniform, as well. _Heh. She's kinda pretty. Wait a sec, WHAT?! Don't think that!_

Pudding giggled, "But Taru-Taru! What else would I call you?"

"How about my real name, Tar-u-to!" he snapped back at her, pronouncing his name slowly.

"Stop acting like a child, Tart," said a monotone voice, and out stepped Pai. He too, had cut his hair. The only real difference was his outfit. he wore a gray-and-black speckled sweater, and gray pants. To top it off, he wore smart black shoes. (A/N:nerd!! X3)

"Taru-Taru, you have a nickname with them, why can't I call you something other than - wait! What happened to your ears!?" gasped Pudding, now noticing their ears. Instead of being pointy, they were small and rounded off like humans!

"Just noticing it now, baka? It's called a cloaking system," Taruto sneered, with a smirk.

Pai, instead of arguing over with a 16 year old (come on, he was 27!), glancedat the other Mews.

Mint was wearing her blue uniform, with her navy blue hair in her trademark buns. The only real difference fromback when she was 13 was that she was taller. Her arms were crossed in front of her, and was watching the aliens with uninterested eyes.

Lettuce, on the other hand, looked different from when she was 15. Her hair had darkened, and she had cut it to mid-neck length. it was down, but wavy. She also wore no glasses (the power of contacts! :D). Her pale skin had gotten tanned, and she only stood a couple inched taller than Ichigo, who stood glaring ast Kisshu next to her.

"So, what are you even gonna do?" Ichigo said, distaste clear in her voice.

"We're going to study how Americans live and such. We actually had no clue that there were other countries. i mean, we knew they were there, but we didn't think that they were any different from Japan." Kisshu explained. (A/N: I mean, seriously! In the show they don't attack any other countries. I mean, why keep on attacking the _only_ country that has a threat to you?)

Keichro clapped, bringing 8 pairs of eyes to him (Ryou stood off to the side staring at nothing in particular).

"So, you all know each other, and what you must do. We have already set up arrangements with your families and such. Be prepared with enough stuff to last you from 6 to 8 months in 2 days, and 4:00 PM. You are dismissed.

So, off went the motley of 8 aliens and genetically mutated humans to go pack for the trip to America.

* * *

O-kays! it's done! Wow, this looked so much longer when I wrote this in my notebook... XD I know, the ending kinda stinks. Just as an after thought I put in the genetically mutated part. That part made me laugh. XD Sooo.. yeah. Reveiw please! I won't put up a 2nd chappy 'til I get at least 5 reveiws. But, I don't think anyone will read this unless their lives really depended on it (and I mean, when does _that_ actually happen!?) Also, where it says "dramacticness", that was used so like, if it were on TV, that's where the commercials would be put. X3

Lily X3


	2. Chappy 2

Yes, yes, I know I've only gotten 3 reviews, not 5. But, the few that have read this story ACTUALLY like it! Who woulda known? Yes, yes, I have no confidence in my writing at all. XD Okay, so (also) to tell ya, this chapter was gonna be a lot longer than it actually is. In fact, it was _too _long - I had to break it up into multiple chapters. I also mussed around with the room arrangements, so if they are confusing, gomenasai! -.-" Oh, and again, I have a... really bad program (WordPad. Really bad.), and it has no spell check, so I'm depending on Fanfic for that. Also, I don't know how to make accented 'E's.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM, or any of the books or games in this story. :) So don't sue. Please.

------

**Chappy 2**

Two days from that day went by quickly, and soon it was 4:00 p.m. Ichigo, for once, was on time. So, here stood everyone in front of the blindingly bright cafe. All except for two.

"Uggghh! I can't believe this! He's always telling me off when I'm late, that hypocrite! And he _lives_ here! How can you _possibly_ be late when you live at the destination?!" Ichigo groaned, noticing that Ryou and Keichirro were none to be found.

"How do you know that Ryou just wants to giveyou a piece of your own medicine?" Mint said, still with that 'better than thou' attitude she's had since childhood.

"Yeah, well... hrrrRRR!!!" Ichigo growled, exasperatedly frustrated. Mint just looked at her with a smug look on her face.

While they had their usual argument, Mint calm and Ichigo infuriated, Pudding was bouncing around, chattering excitedly to the aliens, of which only one was listening.

"Taru-Taru, watch this, na no da! I can do five cartwheels in a row, na no da!" Pudding said, doing the cartwheels, but landing with a _CRASH! _in their luggage pile.

"Tch. I can't see how your parents put up with you." Taruto said, shaking his head. Looking at her, he noticed something different about the monkey girl._ 'Is that... sadness?'_ Taruto thought. Suddenly, he felt in stomach knot up, and he felt bad. _'Why should I feel bad! This is what I wanted! To see her cry... right?'_

"Um, monkey girl? You 'kay?" he asked hesitantly. Pudding's face stayed the same, but she raised her head and smiled at him.

"Yeah... it's just, I don't have a mom, and my dad is touring China to become a better martial artist. He doesn't send money or letters that often, either... But," Pudding's face lit up, "I have my 5 younger brothers and sister, and they keep me company!" Jumping up, Pudding was about to do 3 consecutive back flips, when out of the frilly building came the owners of it.

"Okay, so let's go! Get into the car, all of you. I will drive," said the calm voice of Keichirro, who had already started loading the vehicle.v

"How could you be alte! We've been waiting for you for half and hour!" said the angry neko girl.

"Baka Strawberry, I wouldn't be talking. You are _always_ 45 minutes, or longer, late. ALWAYS. So, you little hypocryte, get in the car." was his snide retort.

Huffing, Ichigo stomped over to the car, wrenched the door open, sat down, and buckled her seat belt like it had killed her dog... er, cat. When she realized her surroundings, she found out she was sitting next to Kisshu, who had a happy smirk on his face. Ichigo jut growled at him, and looked out the window at the now moving colors of the scenery, angling her body away from him.

"Ohh, Koneko-chan in a bad mood? I think I can make that better!" Kisshu said, extending a hand toward her. Ichigo just flipped around and smacked his hand - hard - away. Scowling, kisshu rubbed his hand and watched Ichigo turn around, _herself _happy smirking now.

Keichirro was driving with Zakuro next to him. there was Ichigo and Kish in the middle row, and Taruto and Pudding in the back. The other car had the bulk of the luggage, and had Ryou driving with Mint next to him. Lettuce and Pai were in the next row, the rest of the car being raided by the bags and travel boxes.

------

Tart scowled, and glared out the window. _'Why do I get stuck with the insanely hyper monkey girl? Kish gets his precious I-chi-go, and Pai gets that green fish girl he has a crush on.'_ Tart had found out about Pai's "crush" by reading it in his journal, or, as Kish calls it, his "slightly manly-er diary".

"So... Taru-Taru na no da? What're we gonna do for the 3 hour car ride, no da?" Pudding asked, with mild curiousity.

Groaning, "Taru-Taru" slumped his head back onto the head rest.

-----

When they arrived at the airport, Keichirro had a smile, Zakuro was emotionless, Lettuce was akward, Pai was emotionless, Mint had her nose in the air, Ryou sighed exasperatedly, Ichigo was pouting, Kish was smirking, Pudding was hyper (no da!), and Tart's eye was twitching.

3 hours of Pudding was too much for anyone, never mind when Tart couldn't help but laugh at her lame jokes, got all tingly when they aciidently touched, and couldn't help but notice things that he hadn't before. Like, how her eyes had that sparkle, or how her hair shone in the sun. And, he got all bubbly when she smiled, and called him "Taru-Taru"! He hated it! ... right?

Pudding was extra happy now. Partly because SHE WAS GOING TO AMERICA! YAY! (A/N: That was Pudding's version of that. XD) And partly because she realized that she had a crush on her Taru-Taru. A big one at that. But, she was going to do something un-Pudding-like with it. She was going to be... discreet.

They quickly found their plane and loaded it. Since Ryou was kinda rich, he had his private jet. They gave their junk (a.k.a., their luggage) to the stewardess, and got their room keys. See, Ryou's plane had 3 rooms. 1 for four people, and 2 for three people.

The rooms were set up like this: Ryou, Pai, and Keichirro; Zakuro, Lettuce, and Mint; and lastly Ichigo, Pudding, Tart, and Kisshu. Ichigo told Ryou off loudly (and hitting-ly) for that.

They unpacked in their rooms, and went to the dining hall. The tables weren't ready yet, but you could get a drink. Zakuro, Mint, Pai, and Lettuce got water. Ichigo, Keichirro, and Ryou got lemonade. Tart, Kisshu, and Pudding got soda. (Pudding got caffeine-free, though - she didn't need _that_! Never mind that the choice was apocalyptic. Pudding plus sugar rush equals world destruction.)

As they were drinking, a voice said over the intercom, "Attention all passengers. Please take your seats and look forward for the directions for seat belt use."

"Well, the seats are this way," Ryou said, leading the way. Their seats were assigned. Again, Pudding and Taruto were next to each other. So was Ichigo and Kish, Lettuce and Pai, Keichirro and Zakuro, and Ryou and Mint.

"ALL right!? WHO put us next to each other!?" Ichigo half screamed, half yelled. Ryou just sank in his chair, who had learned over time that and angry Ichigo, was a violent Ichigo.

After the seat belt demonstration was finished, the 'Fasten Your Seat Belts' light started blinking. Everyone buckled up, and the plane took off so smoothly, that the passengers were still waiting for it when they were told they could unbuckle themselves.

Pudding soon had Tart playing _Stratego_ with her, and was losing miserably. Lettuce was reading a book, with Pai watching her read. After a couple minutes, he asked, "What book are you reading?" He also tapped the page in front of her as to draw her attention away from it.

"Oh, um, it's an American series. it's a... fractured fairy tale story. It's called _The Sisters Grimm_. I've only just started the series, so I'm on the 2nd book," she explained, blushing. Pai just raised an eyebrow at this.

"Hm. Seems interesting," he replied, voice void of any emotion. He then sat back in his chair and opened his own book. Lettuce saw that the series was called _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. She then returned to her own book, being once again submerged by Daphne's and Sabrina's adventure.

Ichigo stared blatantly out the window, watching the ground. She was also desperately trying to ignore Kisshu, and failing at it.

"Koneko-chan, I guess we're going to see a lot of each other, since it's a 1 day trip, and we're roomies!"

Whipping her head around, she glared at him. "Okay, let me get this straight. You and the midget are going to change after or before us - _not with us_! You also will not disturb me in my sleep, or so help me, you better learn how to sleep with your eyes OPEN!" she told him. She then turned back to the window.

Pudding and Taruto were still playing _Stratego_. They've played it 3 times so far, and Tart has won every time.

"Taru-Taru, how did you get so good na no da!" Pudding asked/whined.

"I dunno. i usually lose at these strategy games. Maybe you're just worse than me?" he answered, with obvious pridein his voice.

"Oh... that makes no sense, na no da! ... wait, HEY, NO DA!!!" Pudding complained. Loudly.

"hey, quiet down, monkey girl!" Kisshu complained as well.

"Aw, poor baby! You know, you'll be seeing a lot of her, since it's a 1 day trip, and your roomies," Ichigo said, with a grin.

"Koneko-chan!" Kisshu said angrily, glaring at the neko girl. Ichigo just smiled back innocently.

--------

Okay! Done with that! XD If you haven't heard of the book series or the game, crawl out from under your rock. They TOTALLY RULE!!! Reveiw please! they make me run around my house, bouncing and singin! ... yes, that's a good thing.


End file.
